


Hey Pretty Stranger

by Zap (zap4612)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/Zap
Summary: Veronica knew she’d messed up.  Big time.“God, that was such an Old Veronica thing to do!” She thought, mentally kicking herself.She sighed, leaning her head against the cold glass window, watching hills blur by.  She was lost in thought until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.What happens when Jughead and Veronica's kiss meant something more than either of them could have imagined?





	1. What Do You Think Of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! My first ever fic! I'm a sucker for Jeronica. So anyways, I felt like the 2x14 kiss was just... really a letdown. So here's my attempt at a fic. Also sorry for the title, it was a lyric from the song I was listening to while writing this. And in case you want to know the song is Your Text by Sundial. By the way, this fic is cheesy as all get out.

Betty had drunkenly confessed she’d kissed Archie, and she then tried to apologize

“It didn’t mean anything. It was only ‘I thought we we’re going to die’ kiss. Please believe me I feel bad about it.” Betty rambled, her words slurring together.

Veronica looked at Jughead, his face stony. Veronica thought she was over the kiss. But something inside her filled her mind with jealous thoughts. 

“Then it wouldn’t mean anything if I were to… kiss Jughead then?” Veronica fired hotly.

“What?” Betty and Archie quickly asked. 

Veronica stood up from the hot tub, pulling Jughead up with her. Jughead took a moment to look over Veronica. Her hair was pulled up into a wet ponytail, a couple loose strands falling to frame her face. Water droplets reflected from her skin, her bathing suit black. She looked at him through long lashes, her cheeks turning red. 

“Nothing at all.” She murmured, eyes meeting his. 

She put her arms around his neck, and ever so gently brought her lips to his. Jughead felt himself fall into the kiss, pulling her closer by putting his hands on her waist. Her fingers made their way through his hair before coming to his cheeks. And then it was over. They pulled back, breathing heavily.

“See? Nothing.” Veronica kept her confidence up, although her mind was racing. 

Why did it feel so… right? Why did it feel so right to kiss Jughead? And the look in Jughead’s eyes told her he was thinking a similar thought about her. Veronica turned back to Betty and Archie, both looking shocked and disappointed. Betty looked coldly at Veronica. 

“I knew you could be a bitch, Veronica. But I never thought you’d stoop this low.” She spat, quickly getting up and grabbing her towel. 

She ran inside. Archie gave them both a dirty look and followed Betty. 

_“Damnit Veronica! You're such a fucking idiot!” Veronica thought._

She then looked up at Jughead. 

“That wasn’t right of me. At all. I totally understand if you hate my guts right now.” She rambled. 

“Don’t apologize to me. I was okay with it.” Jughead said after a pause. 

“You were okay with it?”

“I just meant… jesus Lodge you know what I mean.”

Veronica smiled slightly. 

“I-I’m gonna go.” Veronica stuttered, pointing towards the cabin. 

Jughead nodded, watching her go.

\---

Veronica had retreated to a small living room, which was as far from Betty and Archie as she could get. But she couldn’t stay still, her thoughts racing faster than NASCAR drivers. And she also knew she was cold. She wanted to change out of this wet bathing suit. Problem was, her clothes were in the room she shared with Archie. Veronica quietly crept to the shared room, pressing her ear to the door. She didn’t hear any movement. So she pushed the door open and stepped in, quietly closing it behind her. 

“Veronica.”

Veronica quickly whipped around, her ponytail hitting her in the face. 

“Archie.”

She bit her lip, keeping her eyes down.

“I’m so sor-” She started, 

“Don’t.” He cut her off. 

Veronica shook her head, a feeling of overwhelming guilt overcoming her. 

“What do you want Veronica?”

“Just some clothes.” She mumbled, nodding towards the closet. 

Archie sighed, turning towards the window, his back to her. She quickly scooped up a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and left the room before Archie could say anything else. 

\---

Jughead had resorted to staying in the hot tub, as he didn’t want to go inside and risk bumping into Betty or Archie. He was completely lost in thought. “Why did kissing her feel so right? Oh god, Jones, no way is she gonna go for you. As soon as Archie forgives her, she’ll run right back into his arms.” Jughead thought sourly. 

\---

Veronica, now in dry clothes, had retreated outside. The stars cast a light glow over the ground, the moon bright. She sat on a patio chair, her legs curled to her chest. It was slightly cold, her bare arms covered in goosebumps. Her hair was still wet, dripping down her back. But she couldn’t force herself to go back inside. She rested her head on her knees, letting herself fall into a light sleep. 

\---

It was getting late, and Jughead knew he should go inside. He got lucky. Betty wasn’t in their shared room, letting him change into a clean shirt, pants and jacket before he went back outside. He didn’t want to see Betty if she went back to their room. He wanted to stay far away. As he walked on the patio, he saw none other than Veronica curled up on a patio chair. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, shrugging his jacket off. She didn’t wake up until he draped the jacket around her shoulders. She jerked her head up, looking up. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s okay.”

Jughead sat on the empty space of chair by her feet. 

“I know you said you were okay with it, but I really feel bad Jughead. It’s because of me Betty’s mad at you, god, I’m so stupid-”

“No Ronnie, I promise you that I don’t blame you.” 

Veronica smiled slightly at her nickname leaving his lips. 

“You never call me ‘Ronnie’”

Jughead just shook his head and rolled his eyes, making Veronica’s smile widen. There was a moment of silence until Jughead spoke.

“Well, you can’t sleep outside.” Jughead said, gesturing to the dark woods.

It was growing late, nearly midnight. And it was very dark and cold. The only light was the moonlight, casting a silver glow over Veronica’s hair. But there was no way Veronica could sleep in the same bed as Archie. 

“It seems like a better option than going inside.” She said. 

“C’mon, there’s gotta be a pullout in this place.”

She took a moment to think, and then nodded. There was a pullout couch downstairs. Jughead stood up and held his hand out. Veronica slowly took it, letting Jughead pull her to her feet. The two soundlessly went downstairs. Sure enough, there was a worn pullout that would do for the night. Jughead opened it while Veronica grabbed a blanket and two pillows. They set up the bed, Veronica sitting down. A small yawn escaped her, causing Jughead to grin a little. 

“What Jones?” She asked with a small giggle, throwing a pillow at him.

“Nothing.” He shook his head, catching the pillow. 

He dropped the pillow to the floor and Veronica quickly looked at him, seeing what he was doing.

“No, you don’t have to sleep on the floor! There’s room for both of us on the bed!” She insisted. 

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Jughead slowly laid down, putting the pillow beneath his head. Veronica laid back too, her hair dark fanned across the pillow. Jughead was suddenly very aware that if he and Veronica turned the heads to the side, they’d be close enough to kiss. Veronica must have realized it too, but she turned her head to look at him anyway. He turned his head as well, and suddenly they were breathing the same air. Veronica’s let her eyes wander, chewing her thumbnail out of habit. 

“Whatcha thinking about so hard?” Jughead asked, lightly tapping her thumb. 

“Nothing.” 

The laid in silence until Veronica closed her eyes. Jughead pulled the blanket up over them. He watched as Veronica subconsciously curled up, letting her head fall next to his shoulder. He gently brushed the hair off her forehead before settling back and falling asleep.


	2. Shut Your Mind Off And Let Your Heart Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter two! Song for this chapter: Don't Leave by Snakeships Ft. Mo. Anyways, this chapter is cheesier than the first if that's possible?!?! And there is some profanity, just an FYI. Please excuse any typos as I was writing this while sitting and getting my hair dyed :P

Betty awoke early the next morning from a restless sleep. She rolled over in bed to see the other half of the bed had been unslept in. And she had a feeling Archie would wake up the same way. She got up and walked into the living room. Empty. Kitchen. Empty. Patio. Empty. It wasn’t until she noticed the door to the downstairs room was open. Betty quietly went down the stairs, poking her head in. And she almost choked on air at the sight before her. Jughead and Veronica were asleep on the pullout. Veronica was extremely close to Jughead, her hair across his arm. Jughead’s legs were touching Veronica’s. The blanket had fallen to their waists. Veronica’s tank top had ridden up at some point, revealing her tan stomach. Betty shook her head and ran back upstairs. Even her loud steps didn’t wake up the two. Betty went into Archie’s room, not even knocking. Archie moaned and looked up at her. 

“C’mon, let's go out to breakfast or something.” She said quickly. 

\---

Veronica woke up to bright sunlight streaming through the curtains. Veronica sighed, for a moment she was blissfully unaware of anything around her. She snuggled back up to a warmth next to her, closing her eyes again. She paused for a moment. It wasn’t the muscular redheaded warmth she used to. Veronica shot up into a sitting position, realizing what she’d done. It wasn’t Archie she’d just curled up too. It was Jughead.

“You good Princess?” Jughead asked, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Yeah. Yeah, fine. Also, is that a new nickname I hear?” She teased, her stress melting away. 

“Yeah so get used to it.” He smirked. 

\---

Jughead and Veronica had gone upstairs to find the house empty and the car was gone. They took this an opportunity to make breakfast. Veronica rummaged through the cabinets. 

“There’s pancake mix.” Veronica suggested. 

“Sounds good.”

Jughead and Veronica soon learned they were both bad at cooking. The time was spent joking and laughing at each other. Veronica gently threw a bit of my mix at Jughead, giggling at him. Jughead smirked, throwing some back at her. It turned into a full-on fight, mix making the floor grainy. During the battle, Jughead had knocked over a spoon, which Veronica bent down to pick up. Thing was, she stood up to fast, her foot slipping on pancake mix. Jughead, thinking quickly, grabbed her waist, pulling her up. This left Veronica no choice except to brace herself on his chest. Veronica snorted in laughter. Everything felt so natural and carefree with Jughead. The two didn’t move, laughing too hard. That’s when the door to the cabin flew open. Veronica and Jughead snapped their attention up. Betty and Archie stopped and stared. It was a quite a scene. Veronica had pancake mix in her hair, Jughead had some stuck to his shirt. His arms were around her waist, her hand on his chest. Betty tilted her head.

“B. It’s not what it looks like.” Veronica’s comment broke the fun, dare I say, flirty atmosphere.

“Well, it sure doesn’t look good!” Archie snapped. 

“It’s really not what it looks like.” Jughead insisted, finally dropping his arms from Ronnie’s waist. 

Veronica backed up a step. 

Archie and Betty turned back out the door quickly. Jughead and Veronica looked each other. 

\---

After Jughead and Veronica had cleaned up from breakfast, they sat back downstairs on the pullout. There was a moment of silence.

“We really fucked up Jughead.” Veronica said softly.

“I know Princess. I know.” Jughead replied quietly. 

Veronica sighed, staring at the floor. 

“It’s all my fault.” Her voice was shaking as tears began to form in her dark eyes. 

“Don’t blame yourself.”

“If I’d just kept my stupid mouth shut.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“God, that was such an Old Veronica thing to do. Betty was right, I’m such a bitch.”

Jughead got up and kneeled in front of Veronica. Veronica kept her gaze off him until Jughead gently lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. She tilted her head slightly. 

“Don’t blame yourself for feelings Princess.”

“My damn feelings end up hurting people. And no offense, but I didn’t really have feelings for you when I first kissed you.”

“But you have feelings for me now?”

Jughead’s question caught her off guard. She wanted to say no. Her and Jughead would surely never work. A Northsider falling in love with a Southside Serpent. Not to mention her best friend’s boyfriend. The answer should have been no. But that wasn’t the word that left her lips. 

“Y-Yes.” She replied softly. 

Jughead only smiled a little, pulling Veronica into his arms.

“Oh Princess.” Jughead whispered into her hair.

“I kinda hate that nickname.” 

“I told you. Get used to it, Princess.”

Veronica faked an annoyed sigh, although Jughead knew she wasn’t annoyed at all. 

“We could ditch the rest of this weekend, go home.” Jughead said suddenly.

“I don’t particularly want to go back to the Pembrooke.” She didn’t want to have to explain to her father why they were home early, she didn’t want to explain that she and Archie were broken up kinda sorta? God, she just wished things could be simple. 

“Well, I have a perfectly okay little trailer.”

Veronica giggled, pulling away from him enough to look at him.

“‘Okay little trailer’, huh? How could a girl say no?”

\--

A few hours later, Betty and Archie still hadn’t returned and Veronica and Jughead had packed all their things. They’d also gotten a Lyft to bring them to a nearby train station, and from there they would catch the train back to Riverdale. Once the Lyft had arrived, they put the bags in and sat in the back, Jughead casually placing his hand on her leg. Veronica took this as an immediate invite to scoot closer to Jughead. The train station was only 10 minutes away. They bought two tickets to Riverdale. The train ride was a little longer than either of them had expected, allowing Veronica’s mind to wander. It wandered inevitably to the kiss. Veronica knew she’d messed up. Big time. 

“God, that was such an Old Veronica thing to do!” She thought, mentally kicking herself. 

She sighed, leaning her head against the cold glass window, watching hills blur by. She was lost in thought until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Jughead. 

“I know that look. Stop blaming yourself.” 

“Damn you’re good.” Was all Veronica said, talking about how Jughead could now apparently read her like a book. 

Jughead let his hand trail down her arm, eventually resting it back on her leg. Veronica pressed to his side.

\---

Veronica hadn’t meant to fall asleep on Jughead. That wasn’t her intention when she’d laid her head on his shoulder. But five minutes later, she was fast asleep, the train’s gentle rocking and Jughead’s warmth very comforting. 

\---

Jughead smiled at Veronica, who was now sound asleep on his shoulder. A sudden protective feeling came over him. He didn’t want the raven-haired princess to feel guilty about her feelings or feel she couldn’t go home when she opened her eyes. He wished she could continue to sleep peacefully next to him and not have to worry about anything. Once they stopped in Riverdale, Jughead grabbed both their bags. Veronica turned her head but didn’t wake up. Jughead ever so gently slipped his arms around Veronica. She subconsciously rested her head on his shoulder, one arm around his neck. His heart melted at her innocence. 

\---

Veronica woke up, no longer on the train. She looked around quickly. It wasn’t her bed. It wasn’t until she saw the Southside Serpents jacket on the back of a chair that she put the pieces together. Veronica then realized Jughead was nowhere in sight. Veronica got up and looked around again. Her heels were on the floor next to her bag. She walked into the living room, seeing Jughead on the couch. 

“Hey.” She mumbled tiredly. 

“Hey, Sleepyhead.”

Jughead smiled at her appearance. Her hair was in a messy halo around her head, her cheeks flushed and one tank top strap falling off her shoulder. She plopped down next to him. 

“Lord, I don’t even remember getting off the train.”

“Well yeah Princess. You were still sound sleep.”

A look Jughead couldn’t recognize crossed Veronica’s face. Before either of them could say anything more Jughead’s phone buzzed twice. He picked it up and then gestured for Veronica to look. She peered over his shoulder. It was a text from Kevin with an attachment.

“Omg! Pls tell me u have a good explanation 4 y ur carrying Ronnie thru the train station!” Kevin's text read. 

Attached was what appeared to be a blurry image of Jughead, Veronica in his arms, her legs dangling, arms around his neck. Jughead knew Riverdale was a small town, and gossip made the rounds quickly. But Jesus, it had only been four hours! 

“What is this Gossip Girl now?!” Veronica asked, shocked. 

Jughead texted back.

“Where’d u get that picture?” He texted. 

“It’s been making its way around. Some freshman girl took it. Now tell me what ur doing w/ Veronica.” Kevin's response came quickly. 

“Calm down Kev. She fell asleep on the train.” Jughead typed out. 

“Well I gathered that, but where r Betty and Archie?” Jughead could just imagine the annoyance in Kevin's voice. 

Jughead paused before typing out a response. 

“We had a bit of a falling out, so Ronnie and I came home early.”

“I’m sure it’s more of a story than that. I’ll grill u on Monday.” Kevin wrote. 

“It’s nice he’s worried about me?” Veronica said in Kevin’s defense although it came out as more of a question. Jughead shrugged. 

You really carried me?” Veronica asked. 

“No you sleepwalked and that picture is photoshopped. Yes, Princess, I carried you because I didn’t want to wake you.”

Veronica gave him a goofy grin, leaning forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently brought her lips to his. Jughead fell into just like he did the first time, pulling her closer until she was practically on his lap. She pulled back just enough to say “I don’t regret that. At all.” Jughead nodded. They stayed close for a moment, breathing the same air, enjoying each other’s embrace. 

\---

It was now late Sunday night, nearly 1am. 

“I should probably get going.” Veronica said, punctuating her sentence with a yawn. 

“It’s late. Just stay the night.” Jughead insisted. 

Veronica looked up at him from her position on the couch. 

“You sure? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“It’s fine Princess.”

Veronica stretched out on the couch, throwing her bare feet up. Jughead smiled to himself. He never thought he’d see Veronica Lodge, barefoot in his home. She had no problem walking barefoot on the cracked linoleum or the stained rug, no issues with the well ripped couch and didn’t even bat an eye when he handed her dinner on a paper towel instead of a plate. 

“What are you smiling at Jones?” She teased, shifting closer to him. 

“Nothing. Just you.” He answered, putting her feet in his lap so they could sit yet closer. 

“Me huh?” She whispered, leaning forward. 

She kissed him softly. They looked into each other's eyes, an unspoken conversation going on. They were together now. Betty and Archie would have to accept it. Accept them. They both knew they needed each other. 

“Do this mean I can wear your Serpents jacket?” She joked with a small laugh. 

He laughed back, pulling off his infamous beanie and putting it on her raven hair, the best he could do without getting up to get his jacket. She gave him a breathy laugh followed by another small yawn. 

“Tired Princess?” 

“It’s 1:30am Jughead, I’m exhausted.” 

Jughead picked her up like he did on the train, Veronica giggling at him. 

“I could get used to this.” She smiled. 

He laid her down, and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of this was inspired by another Jeronica fic, but I can't find the one I was reading because I wasn't signed in. So if you know the name of it, that would be helpful! Thank you for the kudos, and if you have any suggestions/ ideas, comment, I'd love to hear them! :)


	3. Magnetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'M LEGIT HORRIBLE, THIS TOOK FOREVER. Feel free to rant at me. So on another note, I think there's only going to be one more chapter after this, b/c this was just supposed to be something short. Song for this chapter: Magnetic (AOBeats Remix)- Annabel Jones. Also sorry this chapter is a little short, but enjoy!

The next morning, Jughead woke first to the sound of his phone alarm beeping. He groaned and reached over to the side table to shut it off. He then look down at the weight on his chest. Veronica’s head was on his chest, his hat still on. Her hair fell over her eyes, and the beanie was slightly askew. This caused Jughead to grin widely. He didn’t want to get up just yet, instead watching the steady rise and fall of Veronica's chest in peaceful sleep. It was a couple minutes before Jughead decided they should get up so they wouldn’t be late for school. 

“Hey Princess.” Jughead whispered, hot breath in her ear. 

She groaned at him and shifted over. 

“What time is it?” She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

“7:05.”

She groaned again but slowly got up. They both got ready for school, getting dressed. It wasn’t until Veronica caught sight of herself in the mirror did she realize she still had Jughead’s hat on. She pulled it off and smoothed her hair. She gave herself a onceover. She wore a tight black dress with lace at the top, her makeup light but flawless, her hair falling over her shoulders in loose waves. She walked back to Jughead, holding his hat back out to him. He took it, placing it on his head. 

\---

Veronica and Jughead stood outside of Riverdale High for the last minutes before the bell rang, Jughead leaning against his motorcycle and Veronica standing in front of him. The wind picked up, blowing Veronica’s hair across her face. She attempted to brush it behind her ear. 

“You look worried Princess.”

“I just don’t want to mess up our whole ‘core four’ thing.” 

“If Betty and Archie can’t see we’re happy, and can’t be happy for us, we should find some new friends.”

Veronica nodded slightly. She was happy with Jughead, and she didn’t want anything to ruin that. But Betty and Archie were the only people who were actually nice to her in this town. She didn’t want to lose them. And she knew Jughead deep down must have felt the same way. 

“But won’t your reputation be damaged if you’re seen with the spoiled New York rich bitch?”

“What reputation?”

“Your this strong Southside Serpent and I’m a toxic rich bitch.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. 

“You’re overthinking this Princess. And I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you.” 

The breeze picked up again, causing Veronica to shiver. Jughead shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders like he did the night on the patio. 

“There,” he smiled, “You can wear my Serpents jacket.”

Veronica smiled slightly back at him, pulling the jacket tighter against the strong Riverdale breeze. She let her head fall on his shoulder, collecting her thoughts. That’s when the bell rang, interrupting the quiet moment. Jughead gave her a last kiss on her forehead before they parted ways to go the class. It wasn’t until halfway through first period she realized people were giving her funny looks because she’d forgotten to give Jughead his jacket back. Although, she enjoyed the warmth. She kept it on, keeping her head high. People could judge her all they wanted. 

\---

Before lunch, Jughead was waiting for Veronica by her locker when Toni walked up to him, snapping him of his thoughts. 

“Is Veronica Lodge wearing your jacket?” Toni asked without preamble.

Jughead looked at her for a moment. He’d totally forgotten Veronica had his jacket. 

“Yeah. So?”

“Why?”

“She was cold Toni. What more do you want?”

“Since when do you care about that chick?”

Before Jughead could answer Veronica came up. 

“Hey Jughead. Toni.” She smiled, unaware of the conversation that had taken place earlier. 

Toni gave a little wave before excusing herself and leaving. Jughead and Veronica made their way to lunch, finding a quiet spot outside. The sat at a small blue table, Veronica turning to Jughead. She started to shrug off his jacket. He waved at her, indicating she should just keep it on. He didn’t need it, and he thought she looked cute in it anyway. Veronica took a sip of water, watching other students. A couple glanced at the unlikely pair, but quickly looked away.

“Why do you care so much about what others think?” Jughead asked, seeing her gaze wander. 

She shrugged, screwing the cap back on her water bottle. She slid closer to him as a reminder that she wasn’t embarrassed to be seen with him either. She let her head rest on his shoulder, scrolling through texts on her phone. Jughead loved that he and Veronica could sit in silence, and it wasn’t awkward. They were simply comforted by each other’s presence. There were a few minutes of peace before a redhead and a blonde came over to them. Veronica glanced up first. She quickly saw two not happy faces. Veronica picked her head up to look at them properly. 

“Veronica. Jughead.” Archie greeted coldly. 

“Betty. Archie.” Veronica replied.

“So are you… together now?” Betty asked, her tone icy. 

“About that. W-We are. And we really hoped you too could accept that.” Veronica got right to the point, biting her lip out of nervousness. 

There was a moment of silence as if Betty and Archie we’re considering their options. Let them be happy or fight them. Jughead stood up to talk to Archie. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way Arch.” Jughead added.

“Don’t take this the wrong way?! You just stole my girl.” 

“Your ‘girl’?! I’m not your property Archie!” Veronica exclaimed. 

Veronica Lodge was not one to sit and be controlled by a guy. No one would refer to her as “theirs.” 

“That’s not what I meant Ronnie!” Archie responded, anger rising.

Archie suddenly stepped very close to Veronica, forcing Veronica to look up to meet his eyes. It was a power dynamic Veronica not fond of. 

“Alright, leave her alone Archie.” Jughead stepped between Veronica and Archie. 

“Or what Jughead?”

“Didn’t you hear? Veronica and I are together now.”

Anger flashed in Archie’s eyes. He suddenly swung his arm, his fist connecting with Jughead’s jaw. Jughead stumbled back, Veronica gasping. Even Betty looked shocked. Jughead fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was Veronica’s dark eyes, showing concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, sorry. But I promise I'll be updating this soon.


	4. I Really Gotta Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWWW I'M STILL HORRIBLE! I lost inspiration for this story. This is going to be that last chapter, which I'm sorry is much shorter than the rest. It's a really crappy and cheesy ending, I know. But please check out my new fic "I'll Stay" which is also Jeronica. Song for this chapter: Hold On by Moguai Ft. Cheat Codes. Anyways, thanks for the kudos and I'm sorry for this crappy ending.

When Jughead woke up, it was to a throb in his cheek. The next thing he felt was fingers running through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His head was propped in Veronica’s lap, her fingers tangled in his hair. She was looking away, still wrapped in his goddamn Serpents jacket. Her cheeks were wet, her eyes glassy. They were in what appeared to be the nurse's office, the smell of bleach nearly overwhelming. Jughead reached up to wipe her cheeks. She caught motion out of the corner over her eye, looking down. 

“Oh thank god.” Veronica breathed.

Jughead let his hand trail to her ear, tucking her loose hair behind it. Veronica tilted her head into his touch.

“How long have I been out?” He asked.

Veronica checked her phone.

“About half an hour.” 

Veronica leaned down and kissed him gently, her lips tasting of salty tears.

“I’m alright Princess.” Jughead assured.

Suddenly Principal Weatherbee burst in. Jughead and Veronica both looked up at him. Jughead sat up quickly. 

“Miss Lodge. Mr. Jones.” His voice was cold. 

“Principal Weatherbee.” They answered.

Weatherbee paused. 

“I suggest you two go home for the day.” He said, seeing Jughead’s bruised cheek and Veronica’s tear-stained face. 

\---

Jughead and Veronica were back at his trailer. They sat on the couch, Veronica curled up tightly at his side. 

“You’re extra clingy today Princess.” Jughead joked, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Shut up.” Veronica mumbled as she buried her head in his chest. 

She wanted to be close to him. And Jughead didn’t mind. He held her, resting his chin atop her head. They stayed that way for a while. Veronica took the moment to memorize his scent and warmth. 

\---

The next day at school, Archie approached Veronica and Jughead at lunch. They both tensed, which caused a small frown to tug at the redhead’s mouth. 

“I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. That was so wrong of me, and I’m so sorry. If you two want to be together, that’s okay with me.” He rambled slightly, looking up.

“It’s okay, Arch.” Jughead replied softly. 

Veronica nodded that she also forgave him. 

“And I’m really sorry too. It was a total bitch move.” Veronica said.

“It’s okay Ronnie.”

\---

Betty pulled Veronica aside at River Vixens practice, looking up at the raven-haired girl sadly.

“Veronica, I just wanted to say sor-” Betty was cut off abruptly by Veronica.

“It’s me that should be apologizing to you, B. I feel so bad about what I did, and I totally understand if you can’t forgive me, and I totally understood if you hate me now and-”

“Ronnie,” Betty interrupted Veronica’s rambling, “If you’d let me finish, you’d hear that yes, I was mad at you, but I forgive you.” 

“R-Really?” Veronica asked incredulously.

“Really.” Betty answered. 

She pulled Veronica into a hug, and God, did Veronica need that. She wrapped her arms around Betty’s waist and buried her head into her shoulder, breathing in the subtle scent of vanilla. 

\---

That night, Veronica, Betty, Archie, and Jughead had gathered at Pop’s. Veronica and Jughead sat on one side of the booth, hands intertwined under the table. Betty and Archie sat on the other side. Veronica dramatically held up milkshake.

“I propose a toast.”

“To what?” Betty asked with a small grin.

“To forgiveness.”

“To forgiveness!” Everyone echoed, clinking their glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this a good start, and sorry if they're a little out of character. Also I'm going to try to include a song for every chapter. Please comment, it means a lot! :) There will be more chapters so stay tuned!


End file.
